


The King's Harem

by Gerec



Series: The Dirty Bad [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harems, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Tradition holds that Erik Lehnsherr, King of Genosha, will select the most beautiful of his nobles' offspring every six months, and invite them to become a concubine in his harem. His courtiers hope that their own son or daughter might then capture his heart, and become Queen or Consort at this side.Erik has no intention of ever marrying again.But he does appreciate the bevy of beauties paraded before him, young and gorgeous and so eager to please their liege. This time, the candidates include the sweet and alluring Jean Grey, the golden Alexander Summers, and the soulful, enigmatic Charles Xavier...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Alex Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Erik Lehnsherr
Series: The Dirty Bad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839166
Comments: 27
Kudos: 117





	The King's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick comments here to set expectations:  
\- This is meant to be a dirtybad fic, so there won't be any grand romance between Charles and Erik where Erik falls in love and makes Charles his Consort (okay maybe sometime in the FAR FAR future). Erik at best is obsessed and lusts after him at the moment :D  
\- Also Erik is not suddenly going to be a nice guy; he's the King, and with that come expectations and privileges that he thoroughly embraces. He doesn't feel bad at all about sexing them up, and it is perfectly normal in this verse for him to have concubines and a harem.  
\- There's a big age gap between Erik and most of his concubines (esp. the three described here). Also Charles is 16, which I personally don't consider 'underage' but just be aware.  
\- I would have added this to my collection of dirtybad oneshots but I have a feeling I'll be writing a few more chapters set in this verse, and it makes more sense to set it as a separate fic.

To Erik, the traditional feast that greeted each spring and autumn was tedious at best, and downright torturous at worst, especially when the first date followed so closely to the anniversary of his beloved Magda’s passing. The festivities were introduced by his Queen when Erik had first assumed the Genoshan throne fifteen years ago, and continued even after she died of the wasting illness six years later. Erik had little cause to celebrate then - except for the twins who were still too young to comprehend the loss of their mother - though Magda made him promise to continue them ever after in her name.

It was an easy promise to make, when he would have gladly given his entire kingdom to save her.

And so the feasts were held every six months as before, though Erik removed himself from all aspects of the planning. His Chancellor Azazel happily took up the task, and with the encouragement of his General Emma Frost, made each celebration more elaborate than the last.

Eventually, as he knew they would, the nobles began to clamor for Erik to remarry, throwing their sons and daughters in his path in the hopes they would catch his eye. But Erik had no interest in ever taking another Queen or Consort, unwilling to risk his heart again to such gut-wrenching pain. Though he made no secret of his wish, the nobles would not be dissuaded, so Azazel devised a new tradition that they thought would stem the tide.

So it was that each feast became an occasion greatly anticipated by his ambitious courtiers, where they gladly presented their sons and daughters for the privilege of becoming the King’s concubine. If accepted, they would live in the castle as part of his harem, and have the chance to win Erik’s heart and a place at his side.

It annoyed and amused Erik in turn, that seven years later and only a handful ever invited to stay, that the nobles still insisted on continuing this ridiculous tradition.

He did not however, really mind the view.

There were three of them this time, all newly of age he reckoned, almost twenty years younger than Erik himself. Dressed in finery they were, though the cut and fit all skirted the line of propriety, no doubt intended to highlight their assets as they were paraded like chattel before the King.

“What is your name?” he asked the girl, who trembled a little at being addressed. She was beautiful, with pale skin and hair like winter fire, cascading past her shoulders to highlight a set of firm and supple breasts. Dressed in green velvet and trimmed in gold, her curves were amply on display by the low cut of her gown and the tight fit of the fabric. Idly, Erik imagined tugging her dress down to reveal her pointed nipples, as he could see the outline of them clearly as she took a deep, calming breath.

“Jean Grey, Your Majesty. Daughter of Lord John of House Grey.”

“And how old are you, Lady Jean?”

“I’m seventeen, Sire.”

He wondered if she’d ever known pleasure before; whether she had touched herself in the dark and come from her own fingers stroking her clit. Perhaps she had even thought of Erik between her thighs, his mouth on her as he sucked at her folds, until his face was wet and glistening with her juices. Or how it would be to take the King inside her sweet cunt, her velvet heat gripping him as she gasped and shivered. Erik was certain that she was a virgin still, given how hard she blushed when she saw him admiring her cleavage; she would have squirmed under his piercing gaze if not for the impeccable manners her noble parents drilled into her from a young age.

It would be a pleasure, he thought, to see that composure fall utterly to the wayside, and hear her plead breathily for Erik’s prick.

His mind was still on her breasts when he turned to the next candidate, his erection growing hard in his breeches at the thought of tasting her, his mouth on her creamy flesh as his tongue swirled at a pert nipple. Already he could see her nude body splayed upon his bed, her long hair a red halo upon his pillow, writhing in pleasure as Erik took her first time. He was not particularly interested in virgins – and especially hated tears not purposefully wrought in bed play – though he was certainly well versed in them by now, after years of being offered these supposedly priceless experiences.

And he had learned to appreciate the malleability of an untried lover; one whom Erik could shape to not only satisfy, but also to welcome his every fancy.

His attention turned to the young man on the right, who stood slightly taller than the lovely Jean, dressed all in black. The dark color brought attention to his blond hair and fair skin, and the lack of sleeves highlighted muscular arms that complimented an impressive physical form. He was certainly beautiful, Erik thought, and a fine specimen he could thoroughly appreciate, though something told him he wouldn’t be nearly as accommodating as young Jean Grey would be in his bed.

“And your name? And age?” he asked, watching his reaction with careful eyes. Erik did not like to take the unwilling, and had turned a young Robert Drake away two years ago for just such a reason, only to have the boy’s punishment at his father’s hand be so much worse than an uncomfortable night with the King.

The young man stood straighter, and his jaw clenched a little as he said, “Alexander Summers. Eldest son of Duke Christopher Summers. I’m seventeen.” Quickly he added, “Your Majesty.”

Erik suppressed the urge to smile, both at the boy’s anger and insolence in front of the entirety of the Genoshan Court. There was no chance that he would invite Summers to stay on as a concubine, the way that he had already planned to do with Jean, though a night or two in Erik’s bed would do much to temper the boy’s arrogance and unearned pride. Already, he had in mind to spank the unmarred flesh on his arse until it burned a glowing red, and tears spilled forth from those pretty blue eyes.

And he would take young Alexander on his hands and knees, and fuck him until he was screaming for it; until he submitted wholeheartedly and begged Erik for more. It would be a lesson in humility for the older Summers boy, and perhaps enough of a deterrent for the Duke himself, so he might reconsider sending his younger son to the King. 

Then again, Alexander might find himself relishing the humiliation and pain, just as Erik eventually came to recognize and embrace his own particular vices.

His eyes drifted again to Jean, and then finally to the last of the candidates being presented at the feast. At first glance the boy appeared wholly unremarkable, shorter and lacking in the obvious assets of his counterparts, with neither sinuous curves nor a strong physique to draw the eye. But then the boy shifted, revealing a sliver of luminous skin peaking from his collar, and tilted his head up to meet Erik’s gaze head on.

He would have thought himself bewitched, if such a thing were possible.

“And you?” Erik said, utterly captivated by the depths he could discern in those sky blue eyes. There was no uncertainty there like Jean’s nor the defiance found in Summers’; no this boy held himself with a grace and surety that belied his youthful age, his entire countenance instantly drawing Erik’s interest like a moth to a flame.

“My name is Charles Xavier, Your Majesty. Son of the late Brian Xavier, the Marquess of Westchester. Tomorrow will be my sixteenth birthday.”

Just barely of age then, and possibly a virgin still, though it was unlikely that the boy was completely untouched by the lessons wrought in bed; his stepfather Kurt Marko’s preferences after all, were an open secret in Court. Erik knew every one of his nobles well – their weaknesses, their ambitions, and their dirty secrets – and Marko would not let such a prize escape him without so much as a taste.

His gaze fell upon that pretty mouth – red as an apple, and lush as a peach, contrasting beautifully with his dark brown hair – and thought Xavier must have used it frequently, to suckle his stepfather’s prick.

And then, as though he knew exactly what Erik was thinking, the boy subtly licked his lips.

His cock twitched in response, like it had been tugged by a string, and Erik almost groaned as a wave of lust surged through him unbidden. He wanted then and there to strip Xavier from his tight blue robes, revealing every inch of the hidden flesh underneath; to discover for himself how beautifully he bruised under Erik’s questing fingers.

He seemed slight…almost fragile next to the taller Jean and the hardier Summers, though Erik knew well enough that looks could be wildly deceiving. There was something in his eyes that seemed deep and unfathomable, and Erik longed to delve into the mystery of one that had the air of a fae in disguise.

Erik wanted him on his knees, his eyes wide as his mouth swallowed the length and breadth of his shaft.

Erik wanted to mark him, with fingers and teeth, to see his unblemished skin purple with bites and bruises. 

Erik wanted to bind him in ropes and leave him writhing for hours in his bed, kept open and ready for him with a thick plug in his hole.

Yes, Erik _wanted_, as he hadn’t wanted in a long, long time.

He smiled. “Sixteen is an important milestone, my young Lord Xavier. I shall endeavor to make this birthday…a memorable one.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The King’s Harem (The Later that Night Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119757) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl)


End file.
